


Vices

by orphan_account



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dick has never had vices as destructive as Lew’s.





	Vices

"I need it," Lew gasps. Dick stills, his lips on the sharp line of Lew's jaw, his fingers pressed hard against Lew's chest.   
  
"Tonight? You're sure?"   
  
"Yes," Lew keens, "I need it now, Dick."   
  
"Okay." Dick sits back, still straddling Lew's hips, admiring the sight of him flushed and writhing desperately, his eyes distant and glazed. Dick gets up and drags the footlocker out from the closet. "Safe word?" he prompts.   
  
"Uh...easy." Lew's voice quavers with a hint of distress that Dick hadn't caught before. He resists the urge to ask what's bothering him; he knows that Lew usually knows what's best for himself, even if he's sometimes too stubborn to follow his head.   
  
Dick takes a moment to get into the right mindset. It'd been awkward the first few times - he'd been shocked and a little embarrassed, particularly with the roleplaying aspect of it all. The whole thing was so far removed from Dick's knowledge of sexual intimacy that he'd had to ask Ron what Lew wanted from him. (That had been an uncomfortable conversation.) But now that he's settled into it he finds that he rather likes it, letting everything fall away and giving into pure instinct, the raw need to dominate and exert his authority, taking what he wants: that which Lew is willing to give.   
  
His tone is hard when he speaks. "Take off your clothes." Dick hears the bed creak, the soft rustle of clothes being pulled off. He grabs a coil of rope and a few other toys. When he turns back to Lew, he sees him stripped bare down to a pair of black lace panties.   
  
"That's cute," he remarks, his voice softer now. "Did you wear those all day?"   
  
"Yeah," Lew blushes. "Just for you." He wriggles slightly as Dick starts to tie him up, wrists behind his back and criss-crossing patterns down his torso; an artful harness.   
  
"You were thinking about this all day. Me fucking you." The expletive feels heavy on his tongue, heady and significant. He traces a finger down Lew's spine, smirking as he gasps and arches away from the touch. Dick yanks him closer by the rope he's knotting. "Don't try to get away," he taunts, "you asked for this."   
  
"Sorry. I'm s-sorry. Please. I need it, Dick."   
  
"What do you need, Lewis? Let me hear you say it." He knots off the last rope, pulls Lew up onto his knees on the bed, tugging his head back sharply with a hand in his hair.   
  
"I-I need...you. P-please." Lew gasps as Dick trails a finger past the hem of his panties and down the curve of his ass, stopping at his entrance. "I-I need you inside me."   
  
"Hmm." Dick yanks his head back further, closes his lips around the shell of Lew's ear, biting gently. His finger dips inside of Lew, eliciting a soft cry from the man. "Maybe I'll make you wait." Dick untangles his fingers from Lew's hair, reaching around to cup him through his panties.   
  
"You're hard already. Such a naughty boy. I've barely even touched you." Dick kneads the hot flesh gently, delighting in the way Lew's back arches and his eyes flutter shut, his cock twitching in Dick's hand. He frees Lew's cock from the panties, stroking along the length of it slowly.   
  
Lew's hips twitch, pushing back on Dick's finger insistently, so he slips in a second and gives Lew's cock a good tug to offset the pain of dry fingers. He's shocked sometimes by Lew's pain tolerance; the sheer amount of agony he gets off on would make Dick's balls shrivel.   
  
"Please," Lew rasps, "please fuck me."   
  
"You've got to wait, Lew. I haven't even taken my clothes off; don't you want to touch me too?"   
  
"Yes," Lew whines. "I wanna suck you."   
  
Dick hums his approval and lets go of Lew, extracting his fingers and letting him fall limp against the mattress, bent forward with his ass in the air. Dick shuffles off the bed and stands where Lew can watch as he unbuttons his shirt and opens his pants, his own cock straining against the front of his boxer briefs. He peels them off and makes a show of rubbing himself in front of Lew, who squirms and bucks his hips needily.   
  
Dick crawls back onto the bed and flips Lew over onto his back. He grabs a metal cockring and slips it down Lew's length with the help of some Vaseline.   
  
"Can't have you coming before I say so," Dick husks. He repositions Lew so he's on his hands and knees, Dick kneeling before him, rigid cock swaying mere inches from Lew's lips. Dick grasps himself by the base and pushes past the soft, spit-slicked skin into Lew's hot mouth. Dick can't help the moan that tears from his throat as Lew's skilled tongue works the underside of his cock. His fingers tangle in Lew's hair as he shoves himself down Lew's throat, mercilessly fucking his face.   
  
"You're so damn hot like this," he groans. "Desperate for my cock. Christ, Lew. I could eat you up." Dick's close already; heat pools below his stomach and his balls ache. Lew's dark eyes look up at him, and the sight of his round doe eyes and pink lips wrapped obscenely around his cock sends him over the edge. Dick comes in several spurts in Lew's mouth; he can't swallow all of it, some spilling from the corners of his mouth and dribbling down his chin.   
  
Dick pulls out, watching hazily as Lew's tongue darts out to lick the semen from his lips. He eyes Lew's engorged cock, arched towards his belly and throbbing red past the ring, a thin line of wetness dripping from the slit. Dick reaches for his own softening cock, rubbing it slowly.   
  
"You've been a good boy," Dick says. "I'll give you what you need now." He moves to kneel behind Lew, reaching for the lube as he brings himself to hardness once again. He slicks himself and his fingers before pushing the panties down and easing two fingers into Lew's hole, working him open.   
  
This part is familiar, like when they make love slow and gentle, the only difference being the ropes holding Lew together. Sometimes Dick is afraid all of his broken pieces will come apart, leaving nothing but the skeleton of Lew's being. The thought makes him protective, makes him want to wrap Lew up in a big fleece blanket and carry him around so nothing else can ever hurt him.   
  
Dick supposes he can make do with ropes.   
  
He stretches Lew open and slides his cock in slowly, taking his time and savoring the way Lew whines and pleads, incoherent with desire. Dick grabs Lew's hips and presses kisses along the line of his back, rocking his hips gently, thrusting in slow but deep.   
  
"Christ," Lew gasps, "you're so good, Dick." He takes him in eagerly, pushing himself back with every stroke, face flushed red and tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. The vulnerability he expresses makes Dick's heart ache. He reaches under Lew's belly, stroking his cock with the tips of his fingers. Lew shudders and lets out a broken little gasp, pressing into the touch.   
  
"Lew," Dick rasps, "you've been so good." He grasps the hard metal ring around Lew's shaft, feeling how swollen Lew's erection is, and starts to slide it off. His rhythm falters, concentration elsewhere, but Lew still bucks against him as the ring comes off. Dick holds him in his fist, just hard enough to keep Lew from coming.   
  
"It hurts," Lew cries. "I need to come. Please."   
  
Dick kisses the dip of his spine. "Soon," he promises. He can feel his orgasm building, the fire deeper now, simmering rather than scalding like the first time. He pushes in deep, hits the spot that makes Lew flinch and cry out in ecstasy, and lets go of Lew's cock just as he comes hard inside of him. Lew comes all over his stomach and the sheets before he collapses bonelessly onto the bed.   
  
Dick begins untying his hands, rubbing circles into the raw skin as he goes until Lew is freed from all confines. He tosses the rope aside and gathers Lew into his arms as he begins to shiver. Lew pushes his face into Dick's chest and starts to cry.   
  
"Lew, what's wrong?"   
  
Lew shakes his head miserably, reaching out for Dick's hand. Dick accepts the gesture, lacing their fingers together.   
  
"Was I too rough?" Dick's always afraid of that, of going too far and damaging Lew further. Lew shakes his head no, but it doesn't do much to ease Dick's fears. He listens intently when Lew begins to speak.   
  
"I...I ran into Kathy today," Lew admits quietly. "Grace wasn't with her, she's at summer camp." Lew stops, his gaze fixed somewhere miles beyond Dick's shoulder. Dick rubs Lew's back soothingly, trying to get him to relax. He starts up again, shakily.   
  
"Kathy...she said she's seen us together, that she knows what we do. W-what I need you to do to me."   
  
Dick stills. "How could she know that?"   
  
Lew looks away, guilt-stricken. "I cheated on her, when we were married. With a guy."   
  
"Oh." Dick has to tamp down the pang of jealousy he feels. He didn't know Lew at the time, he reminds himself. Lew isn't the same person he was back then.   
  
"I'm scared, Dick. I don't know what she'll do."

“Probably nothing. You’ve been divorced for two years. I think if she’d wanted to hurt you for that, she’d have done it by now.”

“She took the dog. And Maddie. What’s to say she won’t try to take you away from me, too?”

“Lew, look at me.” Dick cups his cheek, gently turning Lew’s face towards him. “I won’t leave you. And there’s nothing Kathy can do to make that happen. I’m here with you because I want to be. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Lew sniffles, clutches Dick’s hand tighter, like he doesn’t believe that Dick won’t leave him. It breaks Dick’s heart sometimes, that Lew doesn’t think he’s good enough for him, that he thinks he doesn’t deserve to be loved and happy just like anyone else. It makes him want to track Lew’s parents down, give them a piece of his mind. How could they raise their child to hate himself so much? To need the things he does to ground him - the whiskey and the pain and the sex. It’s hard for Dick to grant him these things sometimes. He’s never had vices as destructive as Lew’s.

Lew falls asleep in his arms. Dick lays him down on his side and tucks himself up behind him, curling an arm around his waist and pressing his face into the nape of his neck.

“I love you.”


End file.
